


RECUERDOS

by Pokesil22



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Is reverse omens, M/M, Other, and they are my designs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokesil22/pseuds/Pokesil22
Summary: Azazel y Cervizel se ponen a recordar sobre el jardín del edén





	RECUERDOS

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde esa vez en el jardín del Edén, pero ellos aún lo recordaban como si hubiera pasado ayer. Ambos se encontraban en su lugar favorito, el parque donde solían ir a dar de comer a los patos. Era de noche y se encontraban mirando al lago mientras agarraban sus manos en la barandilla que impedía que la gente se cayera al agua. Cervizel el más alto y colorido de los dos giró su cabeza y miró al más bajo, Azazel. En su mirada se notaba que le quería decir algo.

"Sabes, cada vez que miro el agua recuerdo el día que nos conocimos"

el demonio bajito miró como jugaba con su mano rechoncha y luego miró a su angel, y ante esas palabras solo supo responder de una manera.

"cierto angelito.... Yo era el demonio del manzano y tu eras el ángel guardián de la puerta. Simplemente pasó, ¿no?"

"si claro, ese día que me tocaba trabajar, tu estabas ahí para tocar las pelotas pero bien que me caíste bien cabronazo."

ambos se rieron con esas palabras, era como su manera de decir que se caían súper bien y que todo lo que decían no era con malas intenciones. Azazel al acabar de reír o intentarlo, golpeó suavemente el hombro del más alto.

"A mi solo me dijeron que subiera allí arriba y la Liara, veo que hice bien mi trabajo. Pero vamos admite que no me echaste porque me amas"

"oh venga ya.... ¿Yo amarte? Prefiero chupar una piedra que besarte"

"¿quien habló de besar ángel?"

Cervizel que intentaba no sonrojarse porque se dio cuenta que admitió sus sentimientos sin querer, se giro bruscamente y golpeó en el pecho suavemente a su demonio

"Oh vamos querido, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, y un tocapelotas como tu y como yo los tienen siempre...."

hubo un silencio incómodo de golpe, ambos se quedaron mirándose sin saber que decirse y solo se oía el ruido de los pocos coches que quedaban y del agua del lago. No habían ya patos. Entonces empezaron a juntar sus rostros poco a poco hasta que estaban a unos centímetros del otro

"quizás.... Quizás amo a los cabronazos como tú Cervizel"

"y quizás yo si te quiero besar Azazel"

Cuando ya volvió el silencio, sus rostros estaban ya pegados, se encontraban ambos en un beso apasionado, juntando sus pecho y jugando con el pelo del otro de manera coqueta. Intentaban que ese momento durara para siempre pero siempre algo debe detener eso.

"lo que ha pasado por recordar el pasado...."

"quizás debemos ir a mi piso angelito"

"¿con todos tus libros? Mejor vamos a mi floristería"

"mejor vamos a un hotel. Dejame que te tiente a una habitación"

Y así ambos agarrados de la mano y con la luna llena como foco, iban juntos a un hotel para así pasar juntos la noche sin que nadie los moleste.

**Author's Note:**

> Como ven los nombres no suelen ser los típicos del reverse omens quitando azazel. Ambos están basados tanto en la serie como en el libro, por eso Cervizel dice palabrotas (es una sassy bitch en mi au) y Azazel no es tan malo. Algo así como pasa en el libro.


End file.
